Swimming pools need frequent cleaning and maintenance. The cleaning process involves removing dirt and debris that settle onto the floor and walls of the pool, as well as removal of floating debris. Manual and powered pool cleaning equipment of various types may be used to remove dirt and debris from the floors. Pool cleaners may utilize various types of mechanisms for removing debris from floors and walls of swimming pools, such as abrasion (e.g., by a rotating brush), suction, and pressure. A pool cleaner may be robotic or autonomous, with a propulsion system for moving the cleaner along pool surfaces.
In order to ensure the health of people who use the pool, maintenance of a swimming pool also requires preventing or limiting the growth of bacteria and other microscopic organisms. For example, water from the pool may be pumped through a water sanitization system wherein the water may be subjected to one or more agents for inhibiting growth of microorganisms. Such agents include one or more of various chemicals or materials (such as chlorine, ozone, hydrogen peroxide, or other materials), radiation (e.g., ultraviolet radiation), ultrasound, or other agents. In some cases, a pool cleaner may be additionally equipped to perform sanitization.